How the world falls through
by StillSound
Summary: In prison, Suigetsu is insane, after Sasuke dies. He doesn't try to cope or understand. SuiSasu. One-shot.


I have no clue how I came up with this. It's real chaotic and pretty much makes no sense. If you don't understand what's going on, well, I don't either. Suigetsu is insane and, I don't know, he's being trapped somewhere or something. It's SuiSasu again. After this though, I swear I'll do some SasuNaru. Kinda short, but I had no more inspiration. Reviews please!

How the world fell through

5 years from now, Suigetsu would wonder how he got into this situation and still never find the answer.

There was Sasuke, Uchiha-fucking-Sasuke standing above him, his red Sharingan slowly seeping into black irises. Uchiha-fucking-Sasuke with his Sharingan, his sword, his thunder and fire jutsus, with his Mangeyko Sharingan. Uchiha-fucking-Sasuke with a goddamned sword thrust through his goddamned heart.

To his right, Karin was shaking, literally shaking, with one outstretched arm trembling at Sasuke's body (corpse). To his left, Juugo stared and stared and a dozen kunai pierced him in too many places.

Suigetsu saw none of this. All Suigetsu saw was Sasuke's red-black eyes, his head was drowning in water, except not in a good way, not his way, he didn't know anymore, didn't know anything anymore. All he saw, or all he remembered, he didn't know that either, was the weight of Sasuke's body or corpse, he didn't know, didn't know anything, the weight of Sasuke's body or corpse in his arms and sharp, tantalizing stings of salt water on his face.

After that, Suigetsu doesn't know, doesn't understand anything anymore

*********

When he wakes up, he does so slowly and unwillingly, begging and screaming out for the sweet and wonderful sleep and dreams he can't remember.

There's a girl in front of him, Karin's age. Suigetsu hates her on sight, hates everything that isn't Sasuke. All that confusion and blood and black comes back to him in a second. Sasuke's corpse…

"Sasuke's corpse" he croaks out, because that's what he's thinking and Suigetsu can't say anything anymore that's not Sasuke. The thought mantras in his head, in his, thick, drowning in water head _Sasuke's corpse, Sasuke's corpse, Sasuke's corpse…_

The girl stares at him and Suigetsu is pretty sure she hates him too. The girl nods her head. Suigetsu cries and groans, his head encircled in his arms and pretends its Sasuke arms, strong, pale, alive Sasuke's arms. He doesn't understand how this happened, doesn't understand anything.

*********

"Sasuke, baby," he wants to say, wants to say so badly.

Sasuke hates that nickname, whenever he called Sasuke that during sex, he'd growl and get more violent, biting and teasing him as much as possible. But know he's desperate, and he's thinking, if he gets Sasuke angry, he'll appear. Whenever Sasuke got angry, he showed up and made whoever made him so angry fucking pay for it.

But at the same time, Sasuke isn't there, so Suigetsu can't get him angry. He doesn't know _where Sasuke is, where Sasuke is, where Sasuke is…_

*********

One day Suigetsu realizes how dumb he must look.

He's insane, he thinks.

He's pretty sure he is, because he's trying to kiss the cold metal bars.

**********

Suigetsu, not even for a second, not even for a nanosecond, ever wonders where Juugo and Karin are.

**********

Images dart through his mind daily, or even secondly, if such a word exists. All the time, so many images, so many pictures. They're not flashing, really, but darting, really darting, zipping across his mind. Moving as fast as Sasuke used to, but so clearly, _so clearly, so clearly, so clearly…_

Visions of Mist, of the Seven Swordsmen, of Taka, of Hebi, but mostly of Sasuke. Uchiha-fucking-Sasuke with his beautiful black midnight hair Suigetsu used to run his hands through, Uchiha-fucking-Sasuke with such taunting lips, pale and thin but oh so eager lips, Uchiha-fucking-Sasuke with his red eyes, his red, burning red Sharingan eyes that looked so inviting, so dangerous that Suigetsu could never help himself when Sasuke turned those lovely eyes on him.

And Sharingan red is all he can see now. _Red, red, red…_

***********

"Die!" a man screams at him. A leg keeps hitting his stomach again and again and again. Suigetsu would cry out and fight back if he understood what was going on. But he doesn't, so he stays curled up and gasps, sobs and shakes through the pain of it all.

***********

One day, a girl comes. Another girl who Suigetsu hates because she's not Sasuke.

He tells her so: "I hate you."

She blinks at him in something Suigetsu isn't sure, but thinks is surprise.

She takes him by the arm and looks at him with cool forest eyes, pink strands falling into them. Suigetsu looks at them and the pink turns into red, the forest green really is a forest, the same forest where Sasuke died, along with the red droplets.

He recoils, gasping and wheezing, struggling to get that image out of his head. The girl takes him by the arm again, much more firmly, and he fixedly stares at the floor below him.

She leads him somewhere and Suigetsu walks for a while. Several times he falls down, unused to walking. The girl always leans down to pick him back up.

Eventually, he sees the foot of a door, sees it slide open and hears a voice call out, probably the girl's: "I brought him."

The girl looks at him now and says kindly, a tone Suigetsu has almost forgotten,: "Here's Sasuke."

Suigetsu whirls his head up, his heart, body and mind immediately reacting to the word Sasuke and straight ahead of him there's a bed, a white bed with Sasuke's midnight locks framing his pretty face.

Sasuke is lying down, he's not moving and Suigetsu realizes that this is a hospital bed.

"Sasuke?" he croaks out. _Sasuke's corpse, Sasuke's corpse, Sasuke's corpse…_

The girl helps him to the bed and when he gets there he strokes Sasuke's hair and twists his fingers in it. The awful truth has already hit him, down in that cell for God knows how long. But here, right now, with so much truth lying down in front of him, it doesn't just hit him, it tears him apart.

He leans down, grips Sasuke's wonderful midnight hair in his rough, dirty hands and this time he's drowning for real, drowning in water he doesn't know where it came from, but drowning all the same. The water cascades down his face, into what's left of his shirt and onto Sasuke's face, Sasuke's pretty face with Sasuke's beautiful eyes, his beautifully closed eyes.

"Sasuke, baby," he says, trying to get him to wake up. Sasuke's eyes stay closed.

_Sasuke's closed eyes, Sasuke's closed eyes, Sasuke's closed eyes…_

END

Angsty SuiSasu fic. Yeah, so Sasuke is dead. I don't know, I originally tried to write this with Sasuke dead and Naruto mourning, but that didn't really seem to work, so I tired Naruto dead and Sasuke mourning, but that turned out to be crap so I did this. I realize SuiSasu isn't the most popular pairing, but, I dunno, they're one of my favs. Anyway, reviews please!


End file.
